Digimon Tamers Continued
by Eatadickstudio
Summary: This is a continuation of the Digimon Tamers series taking place a few years later. The very program put inside of Terriermon that saved the human world from the D-Reaper is now the problem. The teens now struggle with a new fight for future of the digital world, the side effects of the program, and discovering their love lives.


**Chapter One: Reformatting**

It has been a few years sinse we separated from our digimon partners. When Guilmon, Renamon, Terriormon, and the rest of them had to go back to the digital world it was hard on all of us. Rika and I ended up bonding and now we are seventeen and dating. By the way my name is Takato. Henry and his sis went on with life the guys. Jerry made the most recovery out of all of u. Sense Leomon was killed in the digital world I guess she was already used to it.

Most of us never thought we would see our digimon partners again but I always felt that we would. I'd often go back to where Guilmon would stay in hopes of seeing him there one day after school. Even I began to give up hope of ever seeing them till one night when I was taking a short cut through that park back to my house after sneaking to Rika's. It was raining out and I ended up hearing a voice or so I thought.

"Who is there?" I called out into the night. Then a soft faint voice called out to me "Takatomon". There is only one person who calls me that, I thought. "Guilmon where are you?" I began to search and search but never found anything. I knew I wasn't crazy though so I kept looking. I looked for almost an hour in the cold rain but never found any sign of him. Wet, tired, and cold I ended up accepting that I must have been hearing things.

It wouldn't leave my mind the next day at school. When I went to see Rika later that day I told her about it. She had heard Renamon to last night. "Could it be that our digimon are trying to get in contact with us?" I asked her. "Maybe where is your digivice?" My digivice why didn't I think of that? It could lead me right to Guilmon. "It's at home. I'll have to go back and get it." "You do that and I will go home and get mine to, meet up at the park?" We both agreed and then rushed home.

After I got home though I called Henry and told him what we were doing and he said he would join in but he hadn't heard Terriermon. This in and of itself was confusing. Why would we hear our digimon's voice but not him?

We all met up at the park shortly after that. The others were still wearing their school uniforms. It was a relief because I was in such a rush that I forgot to change, clearly they did too. We talked about what we heard and even though Henry hadn't heard Terriermon's voice his digivice had lit up on its own a few times of the last few months. That was something that neither Rika nor myself had experienced. The questions kept growing. We went back to Guilmon's old hiding spot to see what we could find. There was a lot of fresh dirt, either a dog has been messing around or a digimon has crossed over recently. We couldn't find any tracks though, making it impossible to know what was here.

We searched for hours to no avail. When it was almost 8 pm we gave up and decided to meet up soon to discuss more. Henry went home first. It was obvious that the situation was bothering him the most. We were all worried something was seriously wrong with Terriermon. Rika and myself walked home together. Over the years we had grown fond of each other but Rika was still her old self. She had her own way of showing she care…usually by slugging me in the arm.

"Rika what do you think is going on?" I asked as we turned into her house.

"I'm sure we will find out soon enough. For now though…" She turned to me and kissed me on the lips. It caught me completely by surprise. I pulled her in close wrapping my arms around her. It was wonderful but then we heard something from back behind the gate. I figured it was just a cat so I walked over to the gate to look behind it. It was Renamon! She was passed out. She didn't look hurt so she must be exhausted.

The look on Rika's was such a change. Just minutes ago she was happy as I held her and now pure worry, can't blame her. We helped got on each side of Renamon and lifted her up to take her into the house. It was a bit bumpy. I felt like we hit her on everything as we went through the house. When we made it to Rika's room we laid her down on Rika's bed. Rika ran and got her a glass of water as I tried to wake her up.

After a little while she did come through. Rika hugged her and cried for what seemed like a long time. Renamon was weak, she drank the water in little sips. When she got her strength together enough to sit up on her own she said "We need you back in the digital world. Get the rest of the Tamers so I can explain what's going on." "We should wait till tomorrow so you can rest Renamon and it's getting late most of them are asleep by now so it would be hard to reach them. I can text them all though and let them know to meet us here after school tomorrow." I said. "What's going on?" asked Rika.

"When we were battling the Dreaper here on Earth and Herny's father downloaded that program into Terriermon it had some un expected side effects. Yes we were able to beat the D-Reaper but when Henry and Terriermon Biomerged into Megagargomon it changed the program into an infective virus. The program is now spreading throughout the digital world changing the biology of digimon to match what they were based on in the human world. Anyone that Terriermon touched would become infected. Now there is a war over the infected and the non. The Digimon Sovereign quickly took Calumon and tried to keep the virus separated from him. They fear that if he was infected that there would be no stopping the virus. The changes hurt when they happen. You become very weak afterwards but you aren't damaged. It takes time but eventually the changes become permanent." Said Renamon

"What exactly changes? I know you said Biology but aren't all digimon relatively like their real world counter parts already?" I asked.

"Our anatomy and mentality all change. Terriermon is based on a rabbit but he is also a humanoid type digimon. When the virus changes him he looks like he is a ten year old boy with rabbit fur and long rabbit ears. Unlike humans though, digimon don't go by age exactly for maturity mental or physical maturity. There maturity is based on two things. First, what level he is baby, in training, rookie, champion, ultimate, or mega. Second, what the digimon's natural personality and mentality is. Even these things have been affected by the virus as well. Terriermon's animal side has changed his dietary habits, sleep cycle, and something new that no digimon has ever done before, tried to bread." Said Renamon.

"So has the virus affected you yet?" Asked Rika.

"Yes that's why you found me passed out. The changes last for different amounts of time and they steadily get longer. I was waiting for Rika to get home then I changed back to the form you know, it drained me and I passed out immediately." Renamon said.

We talked a little bit longer and then we let Renamon rest. Shortly after that Rika and me went into the living room and sat down on the couch and just cuddled. It had been a long day and we were both tired. We ended up both passing out on the couch. I woke up around three in the morning with a full bladder and noticed Rika had laid her head down on my lap to sleep. Times like this warm my heart. Unfortunately they also strain my bladder…. So I went to the bathroom after doing my best to not disturb Rika's sleep. It felt amazing to relieve myself.

I started coming down the hall way when saw a flash of light in Rika's room. I thought she must have simply gone to check on Renamon. When I looked inside the light was Renamon! She was changing! The light was like that from a digivolution. It was strange to see this new form, she almost looked human. You could see muscular and skeletal features in her. She grew breasts and became tone like an athlete. Not ripped or crazy shredded but tone. She developed four fingers and a thumb in total on her hands but her feet became more fox like, greater anatomical detail, including probably needing those claws trimmed. She stood about six foot tall and her fur looked as smooth as silk. Her clothes also changed. She was now wearing what looked like a bikini or underwear and a bra.

She was still asleep. It didn't even seem like she noticed the change. I walked over and looked at her, placed my hand on her arm to feel her fur and it was incredibly soft. It was so strange seeing her like this. I couldn't help but wonder what Guilmon must have looked like when this happened to him. I wondered if I should go wake Rika to let her see or if I should just wait till morning? I started to walk away when Renamon spoke "let her sleep Takato. She will see this soon enough." "I guess you were awake after all?" "Yes when I turn change into this form I feel a lot better. Although I have to watch the moon. Around the full moon things get weirder for me." "Weirder How?" "Terriermon, weird." It went quiet for a few minutes, then I looked outside at the night sky to check the moon. I thought the full moon had been a few days ago and I was right. "Have you digivolved while under the virus's effects?" "No Nor have I seen it done. We may not even be able to digivolve who knows?"

I went back in and put a blanket over Rika before heading back to my own house. School the next day was hard. Partially hard to stay awake but mostly just hard because my mind was going a million miles a minute. Everything from what we will do for the rest of the day, to how to get to the digital world, Renamon's new form…etc. Once the bell final rang I started to walk out of the class room and got a slugging from Rika. "Where did you disappear to last night?" She asked half way serious. "My parents would have killed me if I wasn't home when they got up" I said nervously. "Fine but next time at least say good bye" She said as she walked off.

When everyone arrived at Rika's house a few hours later Renamon was still in her new form. So they got a very good idea of all that she had to tell them. Even Jerry was ready to return to the digital world regardless of what happened to Leomon the last time she was there. We agreed on what to do but we had no idea how to get there. "Renamon, how do we even get to the digital world this time?" Asked Henry. "Guilmon's old hiding spot has a digital portal berried close to the dirt. That's where I came through" What she said made sense considering that the dirt had clearly been disturbed there. "Where is Terriermon?" Asked Henry. The question had been on all of our minds but no one was ready to ask. "I don't know. The last time I saw him we who were infected were being attacked. The sovereigns sent their dava's to destroy us but ordered no absorption of the data. Our group was divided and I got separated from everyone. Without the ability to digivolve we couldn't win."

Henry was clearly worried from this news as anyone would be… We decided that the next morning we would leave for the digital world. "Henry, you should talk to your father about making an anti-virus." Said Renamon. Her statement was an amazing idea that never crossed my mind. "I'll see what he can do" Said Henry in a low voice. It wasn't clear what was going through his mind.

We made a list of things that each person should pack. There's no way to know how long we will be in the digital world. I know Guilmon will be hungry; he always is, so I packed as much food as I could into my pack. The only other thing I packed was a sleeping bag. I wrote mom and dad a note explaining the situation as best I could. I kind of fibbed a bit though about some parts. They think Guilmon is already with me. I left the note on the fridge as I left at about five in the morning, trying to get out before dad is up for prepping the bakery.

When we met up the next morning Renamon hadn't seemed to have changed back to her original form. We all waited for Henry for over an hour eventually he showed. "What took you so long?" Asked Kento. "My father was reviewing the data about our last battle and Terreir mon to see if he could come up with a solution. It will take some time before he comes up with one however." Said Henry. It was a start and we were ready to go to the digital world, more or less. We talked for a few minutes and then Renamon lead us to the portal and one by one we went through the portal.

I forgot how nauseous going through that thing could make you and the drop from the sky was everything but fun. When I finally came to I was in a forest and Jerry had fallen on me. I tried to move but I was pinned under her fairly well. "Jerry, wake up. I can't move and you're on top of me." I couldn't get her to wake up. I looked and saw Renamon walking towards me, "Renamon can you move Jerry she fell on me when we entered the digital world." I didn't see it but Rika was behind Renamon when I said that. She clearly wasn't happy about Jerry's positioning. I couldn't tell it at that moment but it looked like she was mounted on me. Rika was clearly upset as Renamon lifted Jerry up in her arms and laid her down in the soft grass. I couldn't tell if she was mad at me or Jerry.

As I began to stand up I could tell we had landed near a camp. Jerry and myself were the last ones to wake up. "Takato my digivice activated. The compass is showing me which way to go." Said Henry. "What about Jerry she isn't awake yet?" I asked. "I can carry her for a while" said Renamon. It seemed alright and I was willing to work with it. "Is your digivice pointing us towards that village?" Asked Rika. "Yes" Henry replied. "We had better be careful as we approach the village. After all if he was captured then we may be heading straight to the enemy." I said.

So we began on our way to the village, trying to keep to the shadows to the best of our abilities. Once we arrived at the edge of the village we could clearly see the fire at the center clearly. It lit the entire area like a giant spotlight. Soon Renamon recognized several of the digimon throughout the camp and informed us it was safe. So we began to walk through the village. Several digimon stopped to look at us, or at least look at the girls in the group. Several of the digimon seemed to be separate by sex. Others seemed to choose to be together. It was very interesting to walk through the camp. We could tell certain digimon from what they used to be to how they are now. Some digimon on the other hand we couldn't even try to identify. In some ways it was scary how the beast types were truly animalistic.

"Is Terriermon here or was he captured?" asked Renamon to a Leomon. The Leomon caught Jerry's eye to say the least. He was not like the Leomon she once knew. This Leomon had been affected by the virus. He was smaller in height but had the build like of a serious athlete. His eyes were a dark blue color his face came out slightly like that of a lion. He stood roughly six foot five and his hair was curly throughout his head and beard. He didn't seem to have any other hair that would be expected of a lion. His skin was a dark tan and his scars looked new. You could see the callouses on his skin and hands. I wasn't sure if Jerry was in love or stuck on the memory of her old partner, I thought to myself as she blushed.

"He is here, just find the tent with the green triangle and you'll find him." Said the Leomon in a calm soft voice yet deep like the ocean. Jerry quickly looked away from him once he made eye contact with her. And just like that we were off once again in the direction Leomon pointed at. The camp was massive I can certainly see why the digimon sovereign were scared. If I didn't know any better I could have mistaken this for an invading military instead of persecuted minority.

We finally made it to Terriermon's tent and boy you couldn't have missed it. It was the only tent that had a lot of size to it and had a flag in the center. "Yeah that looks like something Terriermon would stay in." Henry said laughingly. We walked inside and we saw exactly what Renamon was talking about with Terriermon. He certainly looked like he had a growth spurt, needless to say the days of him hanging on Henry's should are over.

"Terriermon why are you wearing pants?" Said Henry. "Haven't seen me in years and that's the first thing you say to me? Well I'll have you know it's because my anatomy is much like yours." Terriermon said with a slight laugh. Made plenty of sense I wouldn't have thought about it and clearly Henry didn't either. "Who is she?" Said Suzy. "Really Suzy? It's me your partner. Who else would …. Hang out Terriermon?" Said Lopmon. She stood the same height and build as Terriermon but she was wearing a dress. She didn't have any hair like a human would but she had a low cut of fur like that of a rabbit. It was shocking to see her in a dress. Maybe it was like with Renamon.

As Henry and his sister were getting reacquainted with their partners I became curious about this camp and if Guilmon was around, so I walked outside and began to explore. As I walked around the camp I had a mixture if feelings with what I saw. At times I felt sorry for those who are here because they have been exceled like lepers for something that wasn't bad as far as I could tell. I also saw a lot of happiness in the faces of plenty of digimon. They were dancing around their fires and singing joyful tunes, out of key. Then came the looks of rage…

"Well well what do we have here?" Said a Meramon clearly angry. "You tamers are the reason this all happened! Look around you I hope you're happy Tamer, my friends are all dead because of you!" I know Meramon were hot headed but this was ridiculous. A Bakemon grabbed me from behind in a bear hug, his claws were truly icy and his body smelled like the grave. "Maybe you should join our fallen comrades" said the Bakemon. "Yes send him to his grave" said a Numemon. My digivice blasted a bright light as I heard "pyrosphere" coming from the distance. The attack blasted the Meramon on his ass landing him in the fire. It didn't do much though after all he is a Meramon, he is made out of fire.

"I know that attack, that's Guilmon!" I said to myself half way in shock after thinking I was going to die. I saw a red blue come running by heading behind me, then I felt a quick jerk as I fell to the ground. "Don't you dare touch Tokatomon again!" Said Guilmon as I turned to see him standing over the Bakemon with on foot. He looked like a red velociraptor. He still had all of the designs I had drawn on him. His stomach still was white but he seemed to be covered in a rough leather skin. If I didn't know it was him he would be terrifying. He had a lot of sharp teeth to say the least and a new scar on his right leg that seemed to be not quite healed. He came over to me and helped me up. I hugged him hard and he hugged me. We began to walk through the camp back towards Terriermons tent. We talked the whole way about all the time that has past. He thought I had grown a lot, funny thing is he had clearly grown to fit his new programing. I was curious about his new scar though. He said it was from a battle about a week ago…apparently their healing factors have also changed.

When we got back to the tent the others had already started eating. The rest of the Tamers were glad to see him especially Jerry. She was always overly playful with him. You could tell though it threw everyone off when I walked in with legitimate dinosaur. We may know what to expect but every digimons changes are different so we still don't know what to fully expect. After the merry meant Lopmon began to tell us how the war itself came to be.

"During the initial battle between the Dreaper and the digimon once forced back into the digital world the Dreaper when into a hibernation like state hiding itself back down in the depths of the digital world. Only after the battle with the Dereaper was over did the digimon realize that the virus was a thing. By that time many digimon had come in contact with Terriormon as they fought beside him in battle. The first time he showed the signs of the virus and transformed it scared everyone. No one knew what was wrong.

Word got back to the digimon sovereign. Zhuqiaomon of course was the first one to panic and thought that the virus would be the new form of the Dreaper and was going to end up destroying us all. Azulongmon wanted to simply see what happens with the virus and get to know its affects. He thought that if it was a side effect of biomerging then it could hold the key to the next evolutionary stage for digimon everywhere. Zhuqiaomon waited to see what was going on with the changes just long enough for Terriermon to show the animal side of his form. He, being a rabbit needed to eat plant like foods, use the bathroom and to everyones shock breed. The breeding habbits are what scared Zhuquiaomon. He simply didn't understand what was going on. He saw these habbits form in all those who were infected. So he used the biologica changed as a reason to unite all the digimon who were not infected, soon after the war started. Zhuquiaomon, making sure that the first one to go down was Azulongmon, found a way to trap Azulongmon in his sovereign domain. No one has seen him since.

When the war began the digimon would absorb the data and the virus would spread and so the Sovereigns followers couldn't get stronger from their battles with the infected. He ordered them to stop absorbing the data of the infected and to destroy those who had." How she described it sounded like something out of medieval times. "Now he hunts us down, but the tides are changing. More of his people are falling and the virus is spreading outside of battle quicker than he can stop it. This also scares me because what will he do in his panic to prevent this from happening?" She said terrified. He is an incredibly power digimon and he has already put at least one other sovereign in a position where he is of no help to us.

"I think that tomorrow we should try digivolving to see if we are even able to with the virus's affects. If we can't digivolve then we don't stand a chance against Zhuquiaomon. I don't know of many mega level digimon that can stand up to a sovereign. I remember that when Terriermon and Henry bio merged they were able to go toe to toe with him. So that may be the key we need to grasp victory." Said Rika. She was right without digivolving we wouldn't stand a chance. The only thing we could is run but where would that lead us?

"Rika's right. We need to make sure that we can actually defend ourselves." I said as I stood up. "For now thought we are all tired. We should fix ourselves a place to rest." I said with a yawn. "You humans should probably sleep in your own tent tonight" Terriermon said while looking at Lopmon with a grin. Suzy wasn't happy to hear that and made it known. Lop mon had to explain to here that there are just some things that she doesn't understand yet about the virus and what it does to the digimon and that it would just be better this way. Suzy is 12 though so she might know something's but at the end of the day Lopmon was correct. Besides that I didn't want to know what two bunny type digimon were getting themselves into after hours.

When we finally got ourselves a tent set up we had plenty of room. It looked small from the outside but it was more than enough from the inside. Guilmon chose to stay in my tent but Renamon had some things she had to take care of elsewhere so Rika slept next to me. It was funny sitting there that night. On one side of me was my best friend, on the other side was a beautiful girl. Although she was a hot head at times she seemed ever so peaceful as she slept.

"Takato, what do you think happens to us if we biomerge with our digimon and they are already changed by the virus? Rika said half asleep. "I'm not sure, I hadn't thought about that before. Maybe nothing since the virus adds organic material to digital beings." It was a good question and I couldn't really begin to guess what would happen. "she rolled over to me and wrapped her arm and leg around me without looking. Kissed me on the cheek and said good night. It was nice. Strange to think that knowing we could get attacked at any moment yet we are right here holding one another. I guess this is kind of what love looks or feels like.


End file.
